


Faithful Duplicity

by futurecastiels



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dom!Tyler, Face-Fucking, Fellatio, Infidelity, M/M, Voyeurism, polyamory - implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurecastiels/pseuds/futurecastiels
Summary: Tyler face-fucks Josh. On the bus.





	

The bus pulled into the truck stop and as everybody left out of the front, Mark called to the bunks, “Tyler! Josh! We've got 20 minutes. Better hurry up.”

Tyler slowly rolled out of his bunk and bent down to slip his sneakers on, avoiding Josh's legs dangling from his bunk as he sat up.

“I really wish we were stopping at a hotel tonight. Too many nights in a row in these shitty bunks and my back starts to feel like a group kids have been jumping on it.” Tyler said.

Josh laughed.

“Yeah. I feel that.” 

He hopped down from his bunk and went searching for a shirt. He started when Tyler snuck up behind him and ground against his backside. Josh gasped at the feeling of Tyler's hard-on against his hip.

“I want you Josh. We've got twenty minutes.”

Josh shook his head.

“God Ty. I don’t want Mark walking in on us. Again.” He turned around to face Tyler. “He played it off real cool but I don’t want to scar him for life, you know?”

He backed out of Tyler’s arms and leaned against the wall of the bus.

“Besides, the bathroom is way too small for any shenanigans to happen. Remember what happened last time?”

Tyler nodded and bit his lip before drawing in a short breath to say, “What if...What if we scar everybody for life?”

Josh furrowed his brows.

“What do you mean Ty?”

Tyler stepped forward and put his hand on Josh’s shoulder, pressing gently.

“I mean, what if- we gave- everybody- a show?” He said, punctuating his words by pressing on Josh’s shoulder harder and harder until Josh took the hint and fell to his knees.

“Tyler- what-what are you doing?” Josh asked.

Tyler stepped back just far enough to undo his belt, and unzip his fly, belt clanking where it dangled from his belt loops. He pushed his jeans down just enough to pull his erection out before he stepped forward again. His eyes darkened, flush high on his cheeks.

“I want you to suck me off Josh. And I want you to be on your knees when everybody comes back to the bus. I want you to be gasping and choking on my cock. I want you to be so hard that you can’t help but pull your cock out to let it breath. To let it drip pre all over the floor.” He said, pumping himself slowly.

Josh whimpered, and shifted forward on his knees, cock already beginning to fill out his jeans.

“Will you do that? Will you let me wreck you so everyone on this bus can see you’re mine?”

Josh inhaled sharply and nodded.

“Yes Ty. Please.”

Tyler pulled Josh’s head forward and ground his crotch on Josh’s face. His mouth dropped open as Josh licked the underside of his cock. Tyler steadied Josh’s head and then slapped his face with his cock, precome slinging all over his face. He dragged his cock down to Josh’s mouth, dipping the head in teasingly. Josh whined in frustration before he gave in and sucked the head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, tickling Tyler’s frenulum before sliding down as far as he could, laving the shaft with the flat of his tongue. He bobbed his head up and down as he sucked Tyler, moaning around him. He unbuttoned his jeans and fished his cock out, letting it dangle ignored between his legs. He reached up and fisted the length of Tyler’s shaft that he couldn’t fit into his mouth.

“Come on Josh, I know you can take more than that.” Tyler said, tugging on the back of Josh’s hair. “Look up at me babe.”

Josh tilted his head back and looked Tyler in the eyes. Even on his knees with a cock in his mouth he still looked innocent. Tyler moaned and pressed Josh’s head down, forcing his cock to the back of Josh’s throat. He gasped at the clench of Josh’s throat, the wet heat sending waves of arousal flaring through his body. Josh’s moan was muffled as his face was pressed against Tyler’s abdomen, pubes tickling his nose. Tyler pulled Josh off at a torturously slow pace, pulling his cock out of Josh’s mouth. He rubbed the head on Josh’s lip, smearing pre and spit down Josh’s chin.

Tyler slipped the head of his cock into Josh’s mouth, hips twitching with effort of resisting the urge to thrust into Josh’s mouth. He grabbed a handful of Josh’s red hair, fisting it roughly in a brief warning. Josh relaxed his throat and grunted as Tyler thrust into his mouth. Josh’s hips twitched forward, precome spurting out of his dick and landing on the floor between Tyler’s feet.

“You like when I get rough, don’t you babe? When I use you just to get off?” Tyler ground out, fucking into Josh’s throat. He rammed down Josh’s throat, holding Josh against his crotch.

“That’s it, swallow me all the way down Joshie.” Tyler twisted Josh’s hair, yanking when Josh tried to come up for air. “Be a good boy.”

Josh reached his hand down and circled the base of his dick with two fingers, tightening his grip even as he started heaving. He looked up at Tyler with wide eyes, tears leaking from the corners and running down his face. He swallowed, trying to control his gagging, heaving again just as Tyler pulled out just far enough Josh to suck in a deep breath before thrusting in as hard as he could, rocking Josh backwards against the opposite wall of the bus. Josh choked and gagged as Tyler pulled out, drool and mucus running down his chin. He smiled up at Tyler and opened his mouth wide, tongue lolling out for Tyler to come on.

“I’m not done yet Joshie. Stay there.”

Tyler turned around and opened his bunk to rummage around in his toiletry bag. He pulled his wedding ring off and dropped it in the bag. He finally found what he was looking for: a thick black cock ring. He turned back around to see Josh leaning against the wall of the bus. His eyes were blown open with lust, hand wrapped firmly around the base of his cock. He bit his lip and jerked his hips forward, whining when he noticed Tyler looking at him. Tyler’s eyes were hooded and dark. His skin was flushed and his hands were trembling.

Tyler knelt in front of Josh and knocked his hand away from his dick. He pushed the cock ring onto Josh and stroked him with a spit-slicked hand. He leaned forward and sucked a bruise onto Josh’s neck, biting on the tendon that stood in relief to Josh’s neck. Josh moaned, arching into Tyler’s hand. Tyler stood up, legs on either side of Josh. He ran his hand down the side of Josh’s face and slipped his thumb into his mouth. Josh sucked on it, tonguing the pad before he bit down gently. Tyler pressed his thumb as far into Josh’s mouth as he could, pressing down his tongue and slipping to the edge of Josh’s throat. Josh swallowed, grinning as best he could around Tyler’s thumb.

Tyler pulled his thumb out and wiped it off on Josh’s bare shoulder before lining his cock up with Josh’s mouth once more. Josh’s lips were red and swollen; chapped from misuse and raw. He parted his lips and licking them slowly. Tyler smirked and thrust into Josh’s mouth, rutting against the roof of his mouth. Josh swallowed as he sucked, precome sliding down his throat. His teeth scraped the underside of Tyler’s cock, sending vibrations all the way to Tyler’s balls. Tyler gasped and stilled. He gripped Josh’s hair and held him steady.

“Fuuuuuck Josh. Do that again.”

Josh closed his teeth around Tyler gently and bobbed his head as best he could, tonguing Tyler’s slit as he went. Tyler gasped again, hips rolling against Josh’s face. He threw his head back and moaned loudly. 

“God, if you keep doing that I’m gonna blow my load all over your face. Do you want that Joshie, do you want me to come on you?” Tyler pulled his cock out of Josh’s mouth long enough for him to answer.

“Ty, I want-I want you to come in my throat.” His voice was wrecked, like gravel had been shoved down his throat instead of Tyler’s cock.

Tyler nodded. “Good boy. That’s what I want too. Now open up for me.”

Josh opened his mouth, leaning forward off the wall Tyler had blocked him against and swallowed Tyler down his throat. Tyler lost no time in fucking Josh’s throat. He gave no thought to whether Josh could breathe or not. He cradled Josh’s head in his hands and rolled his hips, thrusting so deeply his balls smacked Josh’s chin repeatedly. Josh gripped Tyler’s thighs so hard his knuckles were white, fingernails digging into the skin. Tyler pulled back just far enough for Josh to suck some air, plunging back in just as the door of the bus opened.

Josh jerked his hips forward, pre slinging across the floor of the bus as Tyler thrust so far down Josh’s throat Tyler could see the distended bulge on his neck. The sound of laughter and talking carried to the back of the bus where Tyler and Josh were, getting closer as no one had noticed what was happening.

Tyler thrust harder, trying to finish before they were noticed when Josh reached up to tug on Tyler’s hand. Tyler opened his clenched eyes and glanced down at Josh to see his eyes wide and his hands scrabbling at Tyler’s thighs. His lips were tinged blue and he was heaving. 

“Just a few more seconds Joshie.” Tyler whispered, stifling a moan when Josh gagged. 

The sounds of laughter cut off as the crew members who had entered the bus saw what was going on. Michael was the closest to the boys and could hear everything. He paled at Josh’s appearance. 

“What the fuck!?” He sputtered.

Tyler quickly pulled out and sank back into Josh’s throat so hard he gagged and mucus spilled out of his mouth. He swallowed around Tyler once, twice, and Tyler shot down his throat in long hot ropes. Tyler pulled out still coming and laid it all over Josh’s face. Josh moaned brokenly and came untouched, spurting all over Tyler’s splayed legs and the floor of the bus. His hips twitched through the aftershocks as Tyler rubbed his chin with his cock.

Tyler panted, legs shaking with the effort of holding him up. He slumped and fell to the floor, or he would have if Michael hadn’t caught him, stopping him from hitting his head on the bunk behind him.

Josh leaned against the wall of the bus, grinning even though he was covered in spit, mucus, and come. He wiped his face off with his free hand and reached forward to rub it on Tyler’s jeans.

Michael gagged. “Christ what is wrong with you two?”

He eyed Tyler who had his eyes closed, head lolling on Michael shoulder. Michael stared at Josh, covered in bodily fluids, neck bruised and bitten, legs spread open and cock still hard. Josh flushed at the scrutiny, biting his lip as Michael kept staring. Josh shifted a bit when Mark walked to the back of the bus to see what was going on.

“The fuck is wrong with the both of you? ” Mark asked in disgust. He swept his gaze over the whole scene before him; quickly noting the absence of Tyler’s ring and Josh’s still hard cock laying against his stomach.

“Jesus Josh, how on earth are you still hard? You just came!” Mark said.

Josh shrugged, too wrecked to care. He palmed his dick, throwing his head back against the wall and moaned, hips stuttering up into the air. He circled the head of his dick with two fingers and thrust into them gently, teasing himself to full hardness. Michael shifted uncomfortably where he held Tyler on the floor. He avoided eye contact with Josh and tried not to notice Tyler’s flaccid, messy cock hanging out of his pants.

“Why couldn’t you wait until we got to a hotel to do this? Or, you know, not do this at all?” Michael asked.

“What do you mean?” Josh asked, voice absolutely wrecked. He cocked his head to the side, still stroking the head of his dick slowly.

“You just turned Tyler into a cheater! Hell, you fucking made yourself a cheater!” Michael hissed.

Tyler shifted in Michael grip as he began to come to. He looked around, seeing the disgust all over Mark’s face, the discomfort clearly displayed by Michael’s tense shoulders and grimace, and settled on Josh stroking his dick. He realized Michael had a death grip on his chest and had cradled his head against his shoulder. Michael loosened his grip as Tyler sat up, gingerly tucking himself back into his now-filthy jeans.

“How have you not noticed this going on for the past two years Michael? They’ve literally never stopped. It doesn’t matter who’re they’re with, they won’t stop.” Mark said. 

Tyler nodded, standing up slowly. “First of all Mike, it’s none of your business who I fuck, and secondly, Jenna knows Josh and I still fuck. She’d rather I fuck Josh than some girl on the other side of the world and potentially knock her up.” 

Tyler snagged some baby wipes out of his toiletry bag and knelt down in front of Josh, still speaking. “But I’ll be honest, even if Jenna told me to stop having sex with Josh, I would be a cheater. I couldn’t stop touching Josh if I tried. And there are some things I want that I could never ask Jenna to do. Things that Josh needs more than anything.”

Tyler wiped the sloppy mess of come, tears, and spit off of Josh’s face and neck. He brushed Josh’s hand away from his dick and gently tugged on the cock ring.

“Well, you could’ve done this in the bathroom at least, no one else wants to see this shit.” Michael said, distaste covering his face when Josh moaned as Tyler pulled the cock ring off.

Tyler ignored him in favor of palming Josh’s dick, sliding his hand around and pumping long and slow a few times. Josh dropped his mouth open and arched his back, gasping and scrabbling at the floor as Tyler continued his ministrations. A flush crawled up Josh’s chest all the way to his ears, staining him bright red as he clenched his eyes shut and started begging.

“Oh god, Tyler, Tyler please! Please let me come, I’m so close! _Ohgodohgodohgod!_ ” Josh arched his back and fucked Tyler’s hand frantically as sweat started to drip down his chest. Tyler smirked and tightened his grip on Josh and nodded.

“Be a good boy. Come for me Joshie.”

At that Josh wailed, his back frozen in a perfect arch as he came in thick white ropes all over himself and Tyler. He shuddered through the aftershocks, relaxing against the wall. Tyler grabbed a fresh baby wipe and cleaned Josh up, tucking him back into his pants when he was finished. He looked over at Michael to see he had stood up and turned his head away.

Mark laughed dryly and clapped a couple times, “‘Good job indeed. Next time just ask before you do something with your voyeurism kink.”

Tyler nodded. “I’m glad you get it.”

“Just because I get it doesn’t mean I’m ok with it. You didn’t get anyone’s consent before fucking in front of us. Next time ask. It’ll be better in the long run.”

He turned to leave the bunks, grabbing Michael on his way out. He tossed over his shoulder, “And you won’t need to scar Michael for life.”

Tyler sat down next to Josh and pulled his shirt off. He snuggled as close as he could and laid his head on Josh’s shoulder. Josh hummed and reached an arm around Tyler to pull him closer. 

“Thanks Ty. That was everything I hoped it would be. Minus fucking up Mike’s head.”

Tyler smiled into Josh’s shoulder. “No problem Josh. Next time though, let’s wait til we get to a hotel.”

Josh nodded and rested his head on Tyler’s and closed his eyes. They fell asleep as the bus pulled out of the truck stop and continued down the road.


End file.
